


I urge you : Bite me

by TheOneAndOnlyHades



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Light Vore, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyHades/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyHades
Summary: Pleading for mercy. Longing for her touch. She hears his plea as a sacrament.Pull me in
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	I urge you : Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Random words that didn't fit into my other Millory. Figured I'd try and fit them together and make a drabble.

> **But I often turn about or compromise, because I know that you won’t eat me up, in the end, and I urge you: bite me. Sign my death with your teeth - Hélène Cixous**

* * *

Moonlight pales already milky skin. Bifurcated tree branches danced similarly in its glow. The undulating soil beneath her feet sinks with every step. Mallory searches for the source of her anguish.

There's no escaping the timbre of his voice. It bellows throughout her subconscious. She follows hoping to find him.

She approaches the edge of the ridge.

Feet planted, she steadies herself; intakes air into her lungs. Then let's go.

She disembarks from the precipice into the black river below. Her senses numbed; she's clothed in gleaming darkness.She sees his face, hears his voice calling to her. Pleading for mercy. Longing for her touch. She hears his plea as a sacrament.

 _ **Pull me in**_

Reaching for something she can't grasp yet manages to constrain. She conjectures he's a fractured reality. A beautiful memory she wishes to keep locked away. A haunting of her own design.

_**See me** _

His arms embrace her small frame. She recognizes the face that makes Gods cry. She feels complete. 

The dying embers lining the ventricles of his heart roused hellfire to kindle from the feel of her lips. He's found his divinity; desires to be swathed in the delicacy of her skin. He needs to feel the tenderness of her beating heart from the inside. His benevolence remains as the Devil immobilized in God; dormant.

She communicates knowing he is always listening. _Wake my somnolent soul._

He reveals himself from behind the veil. What lurks inside of him isn't sacred. It altered his atlas.

Michael wants her to taste his wickedness. He wants her to feel his adoration with her teeth. His devotion stains and drips from the folds of her mouth. His eyes drink her in, mirroring his own raw craving.

There's a hunger that yearns within Michael. It isn't food that nourishes him. It's something primal. Something only she possesses. 

**_Let me deconstruct you. Consume you. Piece by piece, I worship you. This is how I love._ **

Love is their weapon of choice.

Love is their curse.

It is their ruin.

Acrid water fills their lungs. Darkness blankets them. They sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Devil immobilized in God" is an excerpt from "Cast" by Nina Cassian.


End file.
